A cup of tea
by maiegareva
Summary: Aku menemukan kedamaianku. / Dia orang yang paling berharga bagiku saat ini. / "Kalau begitu ... ayo kita bahagia bersama."


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

AU

Jean Kirschtein, Sasha Braus

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku mengaduk teh dalam cangkirku perlahan. Ibuku, orang yang darinya kudapat kebiasaan meminum teh ini, mengatakan kalau teh sebaiknya diaduk membentuk pola zig zag, rasanya jauh lebih nikmat dibanding menganduk dengan cara biasa, memutar mengitari tepian gelas.

Sesaat aku menyesapnya.

Rintik-rintik hujan semakin deras.

Sesekali kulihat jam dinding yang jarum-jarumnya bergerak teratur. Sebentar lagi tamu istimewaku akan sampai. Tak sabar rasanya untuk menyaksikan langsung kehebohan yang akan dia ciptakan .

Kakiku melangkah keluar dari pintu rumahku. Sengaja kubawa payung berukuran besar—yang muat sekitar tiga orang.

" _Jean, mo ke mana?"_ [Jean, mau ke mana?]

Seorang wanita paruh baya menyapaku. _"Oh, slamat pagi, Mama. Sa mo pi jemput teman dolo."_ [Oh, selamat pagi, Mama. Saya mau pergi menjemput teman dulu.]

Wajahnya tersenyum sangat ramah, uban mulai memenuhi rambutnya yang keriting.

" _Iyo, Anak. Baik-baik di jalan e."_ [Iya, Nak. Baik-baik di jalan, ya.]

"Sip, Mama."

Terus kususuri jembatan besar yang membawaku ke tepi sungai. Sesekali aku menyapa atau melambai tangan pada orang yang kutemui di jalan. Sudah lebih dari enam tahun aku tingggal di sini. Sebuah tempat yang mulanya asing bagiku sekaligus tempat yang kini menjadi rumahku. Mereka menyambutku dengan sangat baik, menerimaku layaknya saudara sendiri. Tak mengherankan sekarang aku lumayan fasih dengan kebiasaan setempat.

" _Kaka Jean, slamat pagi,"_ [Kakak Jean, selamat pagi] sapa seorang pemuda gereja yang kutemui di ujung jembatan, namanya Jhon. Dia bukan pribumi, katanya dia berasa dari etnis Maluku, tapi karena lahir dan besar di sini, maka dia menyatakan diri sebagai penduduk lokal.

" _Pagi, diks. Mo jemput sapa?"_ [Pagi, dik. Mau jemput siapa?]

" _Bapa Pastor dari Jayapura. Baru, Kaka ada mo jemput sapa?"_ [Pastor dari Jayapura. Lalu, Kakak mau jemput siapa?]

"Teman."

" _Nyong ka nona, nih?"_ [Laki-laki atau perempuan, nih?]

" _Ko mo tau saja."_ [Kamu mau tau saja]

" _Pasti nona."_ [Pasti perempuan]

Aku hanya tertawa.

Jika kita menyatakan panggilan ayah, ibu, paman, bibi kakak atau adik sebagai keluarga, maka tak terhitung berapa banyak saudara yang kupunya di sini. Penduduk pribumi yang sudah lanjut usia lebih senang dipanggil "Bapa" dan "Mama", sedangkan orang mudanya—baik pribumi maupun pendatang—bebas dipanggil "Kakak" atau "Adik" sesuai dengan tingkatan usia.

Salah satu alasan yang membuatku sangat betah di sini, sesuatu yang tidak kudapatkan dari lingkungan yang dulunya kusebut rumah.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu aku memiliki kehidupan yang bisa membuat iri orang lain. Ayahku adalah anggota parlemen yang berpengaruh. Ibuku memiliki usaha salon yang cukup sukses. Aku sama sekali tak berkekurangan.

Sampai suatu hari aku menerima kabar mengejutkan di kampus. Seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong, polisi yang menelepon ke ponselku memberitahu bahwa ayah dan ibu baru saja meninggal. Mobil mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan tercebur ke dalam sungai. Sesaat otakku tumpul, sel-sel di dalamnya tak sanggup membawa informasi untuk diproses.

Seingatku, kemarin kami masih makan malam bersama dalam suasana gembira.

Kenapa ... sampai ...?

Aku tak mengerti.

Otakku masih menolak berproses.

Aliran darahku melambat.

Sungguh, aku tak bisa memercayainya.

Aku tak bisa.

Belakangan baru diketahui kalau ayahku terlibat skandal korupsi, suap, dan pencucian uang. Terendus indikasi bunuh diri pada kematian kedua anggota keluargaku. Ayah membawa Ibu untuk mati bersama, menyisakanku seorang diri. Beberapa rekannya mengisyaratkan ayahku beberapa kali terlihat depresi.

Aku tertampar, sebagai anak aku tak pernah menyadarinya.

Rumah, tanah, dan semua aset keluargaku di sita.

Ayahku yang dulu disanjung, sekejap menjadi bahan hujatan. Keluarga, teman, dan kerabat yang tadinya berbelasungkwa, memberi dukungan, jadi ikut mencibir, menggunjing.

Tak jarang umpatan yang menyatakan kalau mereka pantas mati sampai di telingaku. Bahkan ada juga yang mengatakan kalau aku juga seharuanya ikut mati bersama mereka.

Bagai membalik telapak tangan, secepat itu zona nyaman berubah menjadi nerakaku. Semudah itu semua kebaikan mereka semasa hidup diabaikan.

Ada juga yang malu mengaku mengenal ayahku atau pernah menerima bantuan darinya.

Orang yang menyebut namaku di belakangnya akan ditambah embel-embel **anak si koruptor yang bunuh diri** untuk mengejekku.

Aku seperti ditelan hidup-hidup, ditelanjangi, dipandang orang paling hina di mata orang lain.

Aku menyadarinya betul. Aku dikucilkan, dibuang dari komunitas. Pintu sudah tertutup untukku, dipaku, dan tak akan dibuka. Aku tak lagi punya tempat di sana. Mungkin itu hanya anggapan sensitifku, atau memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Aku bisa saja menebalkan muka, menganggap semua tak pernah terjadi. Lagi pula, lama kelamaan juga orang akan lupa. Namun, aku telanjur rapuh.

Dalam putus asaku, pamanku yang seorang misionaris mengajakku bepergian bersamanya ke luar negeri, ke tempatnya bertugas. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka, perjalanan itu membawaku ke sini.

Pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki, tak ada wajah sinis yang mengintimidasi, tatapan menilai yang menghujat, bibir senyum penuh sindiran. Aku disambut dengan senyum ramah, pelukan hangat, dan sapaan penuh canda tawa. Aku—yang pada saat itu—tak mengerti bahasa yang mereka gunakan, tapi aku tahu itu bukan hinaan atau cacian.

Orang-orang dengan perawakan menyeramkan, nyatanya memiliki hati yang sangat hangat.

Aku menemukan kedamaianku di sini. Sebuah surga kecil yang bernama Asmat.

Pesawat kecil yang membawa orang yang kutunggui akhirnya tiba. Penumpang diturunkan di sisi lain sungai sementara _speed boat_ sudah menunggu untuk membawa mereka menyeberang. Salah satu yang kusyukuri adalah Bandara Euer telah direnovasi, tempat mendarat yang dulunya hanya lempengan lebar dari besi yang disangga di atas sungai, kini sudah dicor beton. Dulu pesawat yang mendarat harus memerhatikan dengan benar cuaca setempat. Jika hujan lebat, maka mereka tak dapat mendarat karena kali meluap. Kini kapan saja pesawat-pesawat kecil itu bisa mendarat tanpa takut terkena luapan air.

Di sana aku melihatnya. Melambaikan tangan penuh semangat, aku jadi malu sendiri karena dia terus meneriakkan namaku.

Tawa dan senyumnya tetap sama. Salah satu senyum paling bersahabat yang pernah kulihat.

" _Kaka, itu, kah? Yang batariak macam orang gila itu?"_ [Kakak, yang itu, ya? Yang berteriak seperti orang gila itu?] tanya pemuda tadi. Tampaknya dia bisa langsung menebak siapa di antara orang-orang yang berada di dalam _speed boat_ itu yang menjadi orang yang kutunggu.

" _Iyo, Jhon,"_ [Ya, Jhon,] jawabku.

Satu persatu mereka turun. Dia juga, tambaknya dia cukup kesulitan mengangkat koper yang cukup besar, untuk ada orang yang membantunya mengeluarkan koper tersebut.

Apalagi, situasi saat ini masih kurang begitu baik. Hujan belum berhenti sepenuhnya, masih ada rintik-rintik kecil yang setia membasahi bumi.

Aku menghampirinya. "Selamat datang di Agats, Sasha."

Dia langsung memelukku. Erat sekali sampai aku susah bernapas. Dasar. "Aku merindukanmu."

Sasha, sahabat terbaikku. Satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah ikut menghakimiku. Dia terus memberiku dorongan tanpa kenal lelah. Dia memberiku semangat di saat orang lain menenggelamkanku.

Dia ... orang yang paling berharga bagiku saat ini.

Kubalas pelukannya sebentar. Menebalkan muka karena yang lain diam-diam memerhatikan kami.

" _Pele, Kaka, baku polo nanti saja kalo su di rumah."_ [Kakak, pelukannya nanti di rumah saja.]

Dasar bocah pengganggu. Tapi, dia memang ada benarnya.

Kami menyusuri jembatan besar itu. Dia sempat terheran-heran melihat situasi yang ada.

Celingak-celinguk, kepalanya aktif bergerak. "Jean, di sini tidak ada daratan?"

"Ada, tapi bukan di sini."

Dia memegang payung, sementara aku menarik koper besarnya. Pilihan tepat memang membawa payung besar ini.

"Jean Kirschtein, ini serius jalan utamanya adalah jembatan besar dan yang menghubungkan satu tempat ke tempat lain itu jembatan-jembatan yang lebih kecil."

"Betul sekali. Karena itu kau tak akan menemukan mobil atau sepeda motor di sini."

"Terus transportasinya menggunakan apa?"

"Jalan kaki, sepeda, atau motor listrik berukuran kecil. Bentuknya seperti motor _matic_ , tapi lebih kecil lagi."

Kelihatan sekali sahabatku ini tercengang-cengang.

"Omong-omong, rumahmu masih jauh?"

"Tidak terlalu, sekitar tiga kilometer lagi."

"Hah!? Kaubilang itu tidak terlalu jauh?"

Baiklah, dia pasti mengalami _culture shock_ sekarang. Lama kelamaan juga akan terbiasa sepertiku.

Dia makin keheranan melihat rumah-rumah yang ada bentuknya adalah rumah panggung. Bukan hanya daerah penuh rawa, wilayah Agats juga masih terkena pengaruh air laut. Saat pasang, air laut bisa ikut naik, menggenang sampai ke darat sehingga memang kondisi rumah, kantor, dan gedung lainnya dibangun demikian.

"Jean." Sasha memanggilku lagi, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk heboh ke depan. "Tiga orang di sana kenapa?"

Aku mengikuti arah tangannya yang menunjuk ke depan. Ada tiga pemuda peribumi yang berjalan sempoyongan. Namun, saat akan mendekati orang-orang di depan kami—Jhon dan Pastor yang dijemputnya—ketiganya langsung berdiri tegap, kemudian sempoyongan lagi.

"Mereka sedang mabuk."

Jarak ketiganya semakin dekat dengan kami.

" _Selamat siang, Kaka Jean. Pele Kaka eeeh, ko pu teman ini cantik sekali …."_ [Selamat siang, Kakak Jean. Ya ampun, temanmu itu cantik sekali.]

" _Haha ... kamu tiga pulang sudah, nanti kam pu Mama di rumah lapor Bapa Pastor, baru kamu tiga tau rasa."_ [Haha ... kalian bertiga pulanglah. Nanti Mama kalian lapor pada Pastor, baru tahu rasa kalian."

" _Aeee itu lagi, Kaka, nanti kita dapat ceramah sampe cape ooh."_ [Itulah, Kak, nanti kita diceramahi sampai capek]

" _Pele, lebih bae Bapa kejar deng panah daripada pi menghadap Bapa Pastor."_ [Lebih baik dikejar Bapak pake busur daripada menghadap Pastor]

" _Ssstt ... Kaka Jean jang begitu kah."_ [Ssstt ... Kakak Jean jangan begitu _dong_ ]

Mereka bertiga meracau tak jelas.

" _Dari kamu tiga saja, sa jalan dolo eh."_ [Terserah kalian bertiga saja, saya pergi dulu, ya.]

Aku mengajak Sasha melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" dia bertanya. Penasaran.

"Biasalah, orang mabuk. Tapi, mereka bilang kau cantik."

"Ah, mereka bias saja." Dia sedikit tersipu.

Aku tak menampik, tapi aku pun tak akan mengaku di depannya.

"Penduduk pribumi sangat menghargai tokoh agama, guru, dan tenaga kesehatan seperti dokter dan para perawat. Makanya tadi kau lihat mereka langsung berdiri tegap saat akan bertemu Pastor yang lewat." Aku menjelaskan mengenai kebiasaan mabuk-mabukan penduduk pribumi, itu adalah tradisi sejak zaman nenek moyang mereka. Sesuatu yang sudah mendarah daging.

" _Wow_."

"Dan kalau mereka kenal dekat, mereka akan tetap menyapa, seperti tadi. Pada dasarnya mereka adalah orang-orang baik yang sangat ramah. Namun, kebaikan mereka sering dimanfaatkan. Kepolosan dan mudah percaya pada orang sering membuat mereka tertipu."

"Kau sepertinya sudah menyatu sekali, ya di sini." Aku mengangguk. "Ah, Jean, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di sini?"

"Lancar."

Aku membantu memasarkan karya seni penduduk setempat. Ukiran Asmat sudah terkenal ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Sayangnya, banyak yang masih kesulitan menemukan barang yang asli. Ukiran dinding, patung, tifa semuanya memiliki nilai seni yang sangat tinggi. Barang tiruan semakin banyak, sementara seniman aslinya mengalami banyak kendala.

Berawal dari situlah aku memutuskan untuk menetap. Aku menemukan kebahagiaanku, mereka menemukan solusi, lalu kami akan tertawa bersama.

"Hujannya awet sekali sejak tadi." Keluhan pertamanya yang kudengar.

"Terima saja. Itu tanda keadilan Tuhan."

Dia masih juga tak mengerti. Rumah panggung yang kami jumpai sejak tadi harusnya bisa memberi konklusi. Perairan di sini adalah perairan payau, air bersih sulit dijumpai. Tidak semua rumah bisa memakai air ledeng, keterbatasan peralatan masih menjadi hambatan. Karena itulah hujan sering turun. Air hujan inilah yang ditampung dan dipergunakan sehari-hari.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, sampailah kami di rumahku, dinding-dinding rumahku terbuat dari kayu yang kurancang agar terlihat artistik. Aku hanya melapisinya dengan pelitur, agar keasliannya tetap terjaga.

Aku langsung menunjukkan kamarnya agar dia bisa beristirahat. Perjalanan dari Atlanta ke sini memakan waktu lebih dari sehari. Aku tahu selelah apa lamanya duduk di dalam pesawat, transit berkali-kali, belum lagi kalau ada _delay_.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" tanyaku setelah dia merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Dengan senang hati."

Aku tahu dia tak akan menolak. Dia adalah _omnivora,_ mungkin hanya racun yang belum pernah melintasi kerongkongannya.

"Lebih baik baterai ponselmu kauisi sekarang, bisa saja malam ini listriknya dimatikan."

"Benarkah?"

"Lihat saja nanti, aku tak mau meminjamkan ponselku kalau kau merengek dalam gelap,"

Aku meninggalkannya yang mulai heboh membongkar isi koper, mencari _charger_ ponselnya. Suara gaduhnya terelakan. Heboh adalah nama tengah Sasha Braus, aku yakin sekali.

Setelah selesai, aku membawa dua cangkir teh ke dalam kamarnya.

Kedua telapak tangannya melingkari cangkir miliknya, berharap kehangatan ikut merambat ke tubuh.

"Kaumau berapa lama di sini?" tanyaku. Aku bersandar pada meja yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya."Visamu sudah kauurus baik-baik, kan?"

Dia tak menjawabku. Dua kali dia menyesap teh hangat itu.

"Jean, aku akan di sini selama kau juga di sini."

Eh?

Dia melihatku, lalu tersenyum. "Visaku bukan visa untuk berlibur. Aku mengurus visa untuk bekerja."

Sasha ….

"Kauyakin?" sekali lagi kutanya, aku tak mau dia gegabah.

"Apa kaubahagia di sini, Jean?" dia balik bertanya.

Aku mengangguk. Tak ada keraguan.

"Kalau begitu ... ayo kita bahagia bersama," ucapnya juga tanpa ragu. Dia menyesap kembali tehnya. Senyumnya lembut, senyum terindah.

Sore ini, seketika secangkir teh tadi menjelma menjadi teh paling nikmat yang pernah kucicipi.

* * *

Fin

Setting tempat di sini adalah di Agats, ibu kota kabupaten Asmat. Salah satu kabupaten di daerah selatan Papua.


End file.
